Sister. Soraga Frosthoof
Soraga is a level85 tauren warrior on moonguard, this is still underconstruction Apearance: General: * Soraga stands at about, seven feet or more tall, she is about the same amount of weight as a normal tauren female, slightly over due to muccle mass. All of her fur is a pale white that is quite long then most other tauren, her horns, also white facing upwards, having a very kind face with only a few scars that were attempted to be hidden with fur, also having two equal braids hanging down the sides of her face, mane going down far, past the shoulderblades. tail, also being quite long and fluffy. Her eyes are a icyly/watery blue. She looks quite young, not too old but not a child she is about 64 and a half in tauren years. in short, the overall image is that she is quite pale and has long hair. Sets: *She is constantly seen in leather armor, all white, with a frostwolf tabard, mainly in it in the more snowy areas of the world where its cold, sometimes in thunderbuff, and times where she is with the hawktotem and needs to look formal. She rejects the idea of plate armor and is rarely seen in it. The gloves are large and fluffy, along with the shoulder pads that are connected to bands around her upper arm, under the tabard there is more leather that if she would remove the tabard she could be more blended into the snow for hunting. The pants and shoes, just like the chest is fluffy, she always keeps all of her clothing clean and blood free, bathing herself also, because any blood red or dirt brown can show quite brightly in the snow. In this set she carrys a large mace made of magicly frozen ice on her shoulder or back, if not that, then most likely its a spear, spear not being great on any humaniod target is mainly used for hunting and whatnot. *Another one of her sets is a fine made leather and cloth robe, she only wears that if she is not fighting, or planing to be, and/or its hot outside, its a nice gray/brown/whiteish color, which though may look hot is actually cool to the wear, if seen in thunderbuff or mulgore peacefully, good chance to be seen in this set, Its not anywere as well washed as the leather armor but its taken care of because it was very costly to obtain, some times wearing this, she may have a few random and scattered jews, but nothing too vital or magic. Attitude: Overview: Soraga is a very nice person, she trys her best to not be rude to anyone, and even goes out of her way to help someone. She may have a few moments when she may go into a warrior rage but that usally passes. Her mood also reflexs to where she is, such as if she was in the hot barrens running around then she is going to be alot more stressed if she were to be in a iceland. She_loves_ the snow, she would spend all her time in a mountian or a valley if she could, but she always has to go somewhere, if she could find someone that would also like to vist her while she is in Winterspring, she would be very joyful that some one wanted to vist. In that area she stays in a goblin city or in the hidden grove, were she spend large amounts of time thinking, and is much peaceful in this area. If she is in Barrens/Mulgore/ Thunderbuff then she may be a little cranky, the heat is almost unbearable for her, she will pant and complain constantly till she finds some shade. Best time she will go into this area is if its sorta dark out so the air is much cool, or if it just rained, again so its more cool. She is very open talking to Tauren and would love to exspress ideas, but if other races are present then she may be slightly more quiet, though, one race she likes to spend time with is the goblin race, she thinks alot of them are cute and is constantly trying to pick them up if she has the time, more over that, she embrases the idea of shamanism to her people, knowing that without them, the world as she knows it will fall apart, so occastionally she may cast a shamana spell with potions. History: The begining: Soraga was born under nomadic parents from the Ragetotem tribe, in Winterspring, for many years she learned how to be a hunter due to the rich amount of prey in the area, she never got to know either of her parents very much, because when she was still young both of her parents dispeared for a unknown reason. She was ment to stay with another one her tribe memebers, due to her parents gone, being from the Ragetotem clan, he taught her way from the art of simply hunting prey, but to be able to fight in combat and war, forming her into a brave that she is still today, when she got the message years later that other tauren bretheren met up with Orcs and they were planing on pushing the cendars back and migrate over to what is now Thunderbluff, she quickly packed her stuff and went down to help the other tauren as much as she could help them with the war that was about to go underway, after that was all said and done she desided to stay and make a new home in Thunderbluff. War against the Lich King: Category:Warrior Category:Tauren Category:Frostwolf Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Female